iBelieve in Fairytales
by Bittersweet Summer Memories
Summary: Freddie takes Sam to the library and Sam finds her favorite princess story when she was young. She admits something to Freddie cause of him pestering her...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my FIRST story I've ever published here on FanFiction. So please be HONEST**** about it! Enjoy! :D**

**iBelieve in Fairytales- Chapter Uno**

"Where are you taking me, _Freddork_!" I asked, biting his hand so that he'll take it off my wrist.

He instantly took it off. "I-I'm just taking you… _here_!" He said pointing to the place beside us. I have a _bad _feeling it's something that he's taking me somewhere stupid.

"The _library_! What! N-no way! I'm not going in there!" I refused, trying to run away but he gripped my hand again. "Once you get me in there, you—" He broke through my madness.

"I'll pay you fifty bucks if you get in right now!" Hmph, fine. That's one of a good deal he has ever made.

"Fine, fine." I said, walking towards the library. "Now where's my fifty bucks? …And why do you want to bring me in the library anyway?"

He sighed. "I want you to read some books…" That's the _lamest_ excuse I've ever heard. He paid me fifty bucks though.

As I got in the library, the first thing I spotted was "_Boogie Bear three: The Return of Boogie Bear_". I quickly ran to that place and grabbed the book. I browsed through the pages and started reading it for the _millionth_ time.

"_Euw_. Boogie Bear? Grow up, Sam." He said, trying to block himself 'cause he knew that I was 'gonna hit him or something, and I did, _successfully_.

"Stop it, you dork." I glared at him. "Unless you want scars all over your face…" I added. We glared at each other for moments. He was too afraid so he ran away to the Science fiction section. Psh. Such a _baby_. Freddie actually _has _a point, so I threw the book away and hit a dude's head. I looked away, scratching my head so that he won't see.

"Ouch!" The shouted, scratching the back of his head.

The librarian looked at him. "SHHHHHHH!" She _"shhhhh-ed"_ so hard that her saliva was spreading around like sprinklers; disgusting. This librarian is_ disgusting_!

I was looking around for interesting books with pictures, until Freddie gave me a book; _Cinderella._

"Look what_ I_ found, Sam!" He laughed, handing me the book.

"Cinderella?" I said, _trying_ not to make it obvious. "Yuck."

He laughed even _more_. "Psh. I bet you _love _this book." I slapped his face. "_Ow!_ What was _that_ for!"

"Shut up, Fredward!" I said pushing him really hard. "If you don't want your bones to break _again_, then get away!" He ran away again till the very end of the library, trying to get as far away from me.

I sat down and browsed through the book. On the cover was a blonde haired girl, with a blue dress, dancing with, pretty much, a prince. The book was about an innocent girl being treated pathetically by her step mother and sisters. They would treat her like their maid. Until one day, there was an invitation from the prince to his palace, to look for the perfect girl for him. Her step mom and sisters didn't approve for her to come, so she cried and cried and ran to a place as far as she can go. There was a bright light that shone in front of her, so she looked up. It was a fairy god mother that would grant her one wish, which is to go to the prince's palace; so the fairy god mother did. Her dirty, ripped dress magically turned into a perfect, blue ball gown. And the mice turned into horses, and the pumpkin turned into a ride for her to get to the prince's palace. She hugged the fairy god mother enthusiastically, and headed to the palace. So she got there and met the prince, and danced the night off. So they lived happily ever after.

I looked up and noticed that there was a tear running down my cheek. _No, no! I don't cry! _So I wiped my cheek with my jacket, and sighed.

"Enjoying?" Argh. I should tell this idiot the truth so that he'll stop pestering me.

"_Cinderella_. My _favorite_ Disney princess story." I admitted, biting my lip. "My mom used to read this to me _every time _before I sleep when I was younger; before she was crazy…"

"Oh like you?" He mumbled as he looked down. I punched his arm. "Ouch!"

"Just shut your mouth up, you idiot." I commanded, elbowing him. "There. I _admitted_ it. Alright?" He didn't answer as his mouth fell open and he left.

_I wish even MY life will have a happy ending. _I thought._ I wish even MY life will be a fairytale…_

**A/N: So, how was it? : REVIEW!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter twooo! :" Hope you enjoy it! I made it longer, though. :)**

**iBelieve in Fairytales- Chapter Dos**

I jumped as my phone rang in my bag. Oh shoot. I forgot to put it on silent mode. I looked over at the librarian's desk. She wasn't there. _Phew_. It was Carly.

"What?" I asked her, looking at the cover of the book _again._

"I find it awkward that you're not here, at my place now…" She said. I hear the television in her house; she's probably on her couch now. "So, wanna come over?"

It took me some time to think. "Uh… Sure." I finally answered her.

I don't think this conversation is going well. "Um… So… Do you know where Freddie is?" My eyes went wide open.

"Err… Nope." I replied as I scratched my head. "I-I don't know where he… is…"

I heard heavy footsteps running towards me. "Sam!" It was Freddork. What does he want!

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Oh God_. The librarian's back.

"Yeah Fredweird, shut up!" I whispered to him.

I heard Carly saying something; she was shocked. "Is that Freddie!"

I covered Freddie's mouth with my left hand, while I held my phone with my right. "Uh… No! It's not Freddie…" I lied, covering his mouth tighter. "Psh. Why will that _dork_ be with _me!_"

"Yeah… alrightie." She calmed down.

"Okay, okay. Bye!" I quickly hung up as I took my hand off Freddie's stinky mouth. And I tossed my phone to my bag.

"That was Carly…" He surely said. I threw the Cinderella book at him. "Owwww!" He shouted, as he rubbed his chest. The librarian glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." I replied, putting my backpack on my shoulders. "I'm going to Carly's!" I said, running towards the door.

"SHHHHH!" Ugh. It's that librarian again.

Freddie put the book back on the shelf. "Wait up!"

The librarian took a deep breath. "SHHHHUUUSHHHH!" She commanded again. I just gave out a small, _evil-ish_ laugh.

We both went out of the library, silently. To be honest, the library wasn't that bad... But the librarian was. Moments passed by, none of us let out a single word out of our mouths.

"Ugh. I can't take it anymore, Freddork." I finally sighed. "It's too quiet." He moaned as I glanced up at him; he was reading a book. "You borrowed a book?" I laughed a bit, grabbing the book away from his hands; The City of Ember. "What kind of book is this!"

"Give it back, Sam!" He commanded as he tried getting the book away from my hands.

"No!" I said, holding the book tightly with my right hand. I ran to the cab stop place, leaving Freddie behind, and took one to Carly's.  
As I got to the Bushwell Plaza lobby, I saw Freddie's mom carrying a bag of groceries. I hid the book in my jacket then ran in the elevator.

"Samantha!" Oh God. She saw me. "Have you seen Fredward!" I bit my lip.

"No!" I quickly replied, as I clicked the "close" button on the elevator. "Bye!" Phew. Okay, all safe now…

As I got closer and closer to the Shay's apartment, I heard the TV and raw meat getting squished. I quickly ran inside their apartment.

"Oh hey Sam!" Carly greeted me, waving her hand up. "There's a plate of ham there on the kitchen table. So I headed there. Spencer was surely making a sculpture again. His hands were filled with raw meat and beside him was a car-shaped thing, of course, made out of meat.

"Hey Spencer…" I said, biting a piece of my ham.

He put some more meat on the car and then turned around. "Hi Sam." Then he turned back.

"So , Carly!" I started, sitting down at their couch right next to Carly. "Where's the dork?" I asked, trying to pretend to be clueless. I took another bite off the ham.

"I don't know…" She replied.

Spencer broke through our conversation. "Could someone make me a sandwich!" He shouted, shaping the sculpture.

Carly stood up. "Yeah sure." So she did.

As she was making it, I went upstairs to the studio. I switched the Pear laptop on and opened the iCarly inbox.

**Hey Carly, Sam and Freddie! I'm Chelsea Limmey. I LOVE your show, iCarly. It's the BEST webshow in the universe! Anyway, I wrote a song dedicated to you guys!**

**"Chelsea's Song"****  
**  
I clicked on the link. A young brunette, who's about nine years old, was sitting down and playing the piano, she started singing. The song she sang was about us. "Carly is the main host.", "Sam's the co-host.", "Freddie's the camera boy." That's her chorus. Euw, she's such a bad song writer, she'll never succeed in anything related to music. I clicked the "X" button cause I can't take it anymore, her voice is burning my ears. I didn't even get why she sent us that terrible song! Ugh. Who cares?

I went to . I clicked on the "Books" section and searched "Cinderella Part 2". There were 786 results for that book; I clicked on the first result and clicked on "free sample". So I read it quietly, until…

"Hey Sam!" I quickly closed my laptop. "What cha' doin'!" Carly asked and sat on the beam bag chair next to me.

"Um, nothing…" I replied, putting the laptop on the floor. "Just reading our mail… and stuff."

"Okay." She said, getting the laptop from the floor and opened it before I can even grab it away. I bit my nails as her eyes grew wide open.

She laughed. "Sam! You're reading Cinderella!"

"Err… no!" I lied but it didn't work.

"Okay...?" She said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Stop it, Carly!" I commanded and stood up. "I'm getting some ham!" I said angrily, walking out the door. _Gawd, that was humiliating. I just dunno why I enjoy reading Cinderella. Ugh! _I slapped my face. _Grow up, Sam!_ _Don't be a loser like Freddie..._

**A/N: So? Did you enjoy? :D REVIEW! ;)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello once again, my fellow friends! Here's chapter threeee! I'm sorry if it's too short but I hope you enjoy it!**

**iBelieve in Fairytales- Chapter Tres**

_I hate it. I just hate it. Now Freddork and Carly both think I'm a geek, a loser. _I thought, slamming my hand on the shiny kitchen counter. I quit doing it, though. I went over to my refrigirator to get some milk and frozen bacon. I got the whole bottle and sat down softly on my massage chair in front of my flat-screen television in my living room.

"Sam!" An _annoying, _small voice called my name as I bit a part off my bacon.

I sipped my milk. "What!" I grabbed the remote of the TV and pressed the "power" button to switch it on.

"Sam?" The girl once again called me, but in a softer voice. "It's dinner time."

But I was still eating! Altough it's dinner time... well... "Yeah, whatever. I'm coming." I twisted the cap of the milk bottle and set it aside with the bacon. I slowly stood up and walked together with Melanie to the kitchen. She was skipping joyfully, in a yellow sundress, just like a girly-girl beside me.

"Hurry up, girls!" Wow. Mom's _happy_ today.

We sat down at our dinner table as there was no sound except the sound of the spoons and forks hitting the plate.

As I finished eating, I quickly ran up the staircase and into my room. I layed down my bed and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

"You are supposed to clean the house and come with us to prom night and meet the prom _king_!" My evil step sister said, as she brushed powder on her cheeks.

"Ugh." I replied, looking like a damp. "I hate you." I mumbled quietly, rolling my eyes as I turned around and headed for the door.

I went to my room and layed on my bed, staring at the lava lamp on my bed-side desk. _Ugh. I just wish I could go to prom night... _I felt something weird, so I stood up. As I passed by my full-length mirror, I saw myself in a flawless, light blue dress and my blonde hair was tied up into a bun.

"What in the world is happening!" I whispered to my self, really surprised.

I heard footsteps walking down the hall. My bedroom door slowly opened. "I'm leavi—" She froze as her mouth fell open and she stood there for a moment. I glared at her. "What— where do you think _you're _going!" She asked with her mouth _still_ open and her eyes widened.

"I'm going to prom night whether you like it or not..." I confidently said with a smirk on my face. I walked passed her, out my door. "Goodbye!" I waved my right hand once and went down the stairs.

As I entered the school auditorium, a spotlight glared at me for some unknown reason. My cheeks turned red.

I saw a boy, with brown, neatly fixed hair walking towards me. "May I have this dance?" He knelt to the ground, taking my hand.

I blushed even more. "Yes!"

* * *

I woke up at nine in the morning, scratching my head. _That dream... was flawless. But it's just stupid a dream... _So I shook my head as my hair followed. But once again, that dream _was_ flawless. That was the _best _dream yet...

**A/N: How was it? : Review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ey, guys! Sorry for the late update! But here it is anyway! Chapter four! _Wheeee!_**

iBelieve in Fairytales- Chapter Cuatro

I got out of my bed and I headed to my desk. Grabbing my journal and a pen, I got a bag of bacon chips and laid down on my bed again.

I wrote down on the dirty yellow page of my journal:

_Hey dork number two,_

_I had this really WEIRD but MEANINGFUL dream. I think it's a message or something. But what message is it giving out? Is it that I will be girly, wearing dresses and make up and all? Or does it mean that… F-Freddie will ask me to dance in prom night with him? In other words; my dream was like… like… Cinderella! I just don't know why…_

_Still ham-loving,_

_Sam_

I took a piece off the bad of chips, and set aside my journal and pen. I took my TV remote and switched it on. I was browsing through the channels and one caught my eye. I froze in confusion. _Why is it haunting me? Why? I mean, that girl… in the blue gown… and blonde hair… Why is she haunting me?_

"Saaam!" A voice called my name. My bedroom door opened as foot steps walked in. Melanie. "Good morning, Sam!" She greeted with a gentle smile on her face. Man, this girl is annoying.

I took another chip again. "What do you want, Melanie?" I asked rudely.

Her smile disappeared, with a phone on her hands. "Uh, Carly wants to ta—"

"Gimme that!" I broke through, grabbing the phone from her hands. "Get out!"

She walked away with a sob, slamming the door. I took a deep breath and put the phone near my ears. "What Carly?"

"I'm just, once again, wondering why you're not here." Her "gentle" voice spoke to my ear. God, why does _she _care!

"Uhm, chores…?" I replied, trying to make an excuse.

She gave a small laugh. "Chores? You don't do chores."

I thought of a good excuse again for a moment. "Uh, my, um, mom paid me a hundred bucks…" I bit my lip, hoping that lame excuse would work.

"Yeah, whatever. "She laughed again. "Alright, bye!" I hung up and didn't answer back. _Phew, _that was close. I placed the phone beside me on the bed.

I went to Bushwell Plaza, not letting Carly know. The reason was 'cause I wanted to visit Freddork. I pressed his doorbell and his mom got it.

She gave me a confused and angry look. "Yes, Sam?"

I looked at her that way also. "I need to, uh, talk to Freddo—I mean Freddie." I saw Freddie putting on a tux. My eyes grew wide open and my mouth fell.

"Hello?" She waved one hand in front of my face. I didn't mind her. "Err, come in." She let me in anyways.

I walked in, and over to Freddie. "What's up with the tux?" I asked with curiosity.

"Uh well," He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just trying it on… for the, uhm—" Oh my god. It's for—for the prom night!

"Let me guess; prom night?" I asked, pretty sure of my answer.

"Guess?" He asked in confusion, turning around to face me; not the mirror. "Don't you know about it?"

"Psh. Now I do!" I replied, randomly slapping his face.

"OW! What was _that _for!" He asked, holding his cheek.

"Oh _nothing_, I just felt like it, Fredweird." I stared at his sparkling eyes. I glanced at the mirror. _Oh no, I'm blushing! Stop blushing, Sam! _

He looked at me. "Sam?" He asked, confused. "Are you… _blushing?"_ _Whoops. He caught me._ I bit my lip. Why wasn't I fighting back! _Ugh! What's wrong with me! _We stared at each other for quite some time. _Ugh, Sam. What's wrong with you today? What's wrong…?_

**A/N: So guys, what cha' think? Too O.O.C.? Too sappy? What? Tell me! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter fiveee! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**I guess I don't have to put a disclaimer note 'cause I'm pretty sure you already know that I don't own iCarly… ;)**

**iBelieve in Fairytales- ****Chapter Cinco**

The moonlight glared upon my window. A zillion stars shone in the sky. Carly and I laid down on a sleeping bag each in the iCarly studio.

"An egg… a glass, probably of milk… a piece of bacon!" I shouted with enthusiasm, as I glared at the stars. "These consolations are making me hungry…"

I heard a small laugh beside me. "Oh, Sam!" I glanced at her, and glanced back at the glass window after a moment. The air-conditioner was the only thing heard as there was a pause of silence.

"Carly?" I finally spoke up, breaking the silence 'cause I couldn't handle it anymore. "Can I… Can I tell you a secret?" She looked at me as I looked at her. "A secret that only you know… a secret that only you _can _know…"

"What is it?" She asked, curiously.

I took a deep breath and sat up. "Here it goes…" She sat up as well, she seemed excited. "Well you know that, um, Freddie… I mean; I bully Freddie?"

"Uh huh." She replied and put her hair all on her right shoulder.

"Well, I kind of—" I paused for a moment and sighed. "I kind of… feel _bad_… I know bullying is sort of my _"thing", _but there's something for him that you can find _deep down_ me… He's not a _dork… _well, he _is_, but not just _that; _he's my _friend." _

Carly shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no… this is a _dream, t_hat's not _you, _Sam." I can say that she just couldn't believe it... I can't either. But I guess this is reality… I can't just keep that secret to myself… I _had _to tell someone…

I bit my lower lip. "But I guess it's _not _a dream…" I laid down again. "I have _another _secret to tell you…" She followed me, and laid down too. "Remember that time you called me? The first time you felt awkward that I wasn't here, at your apartment?"

"Yup." She replied, staring at the ceiling; so did I.

"Well, that time…" I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. "I was with… with Freddie." I felt a shock beside me. "In the library…"

"What! No way!" Carly shouted as loud as she could, and we both sat up again.

"Wait, that's not _everything _yet… I found this book, the one my mom used to read to me as a child… Cinderella." I told her in a calm voice. "After I read that book about _ten _times, I started having dreams about it… It started to _haunt _me. I had a dream about it once, but Cinderella w_asn't _Cinderella, and the prince _wasn't _the prince… They were, uh, Freddie and I." I stopped and looked down. Carly placed her hand on top of mine.

"So… how do you _feel _about it?" She asked me, holding my chin to lift my face and look at her. "Good? Bad? _Mad?_"

"Well… I just don't know…" I honestly replied, looking down again.

Carly didn't bother to lift my face again to look at her. "I guess… I guess you'll find out… _someday…_"

We sat there, saying nothing. Nothing filled the room but _silence._ Carly went over to my sleeping bag and gave me a tight hug and whispered; "Everything will be alright, Sam…_ everything…_"

**A/N: So…? How was it? This chapter was sort of "emo"… even I say myself but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you click on that buttong below this ;)**


End file.
